No Way!
by 2whitechan
Summary: [NEW! CHAPTER 2!] Apa? Kise menjadi pendiam? Tidak ada lagi suffix 'ssu' atau 'cchi' pada setiap kalimatnya dan tak ada lagi rengekan dan air mata buaya sang model yang tengah naik daun itu? Tidak mungkin! Dan apa? Kise Ryouta bisa bersikap kejam dan dingin layaknya lelaki pendek bermata belang itu? Tidak mungkin! [AoKise]
1. Chapter 1

No Way!

**Title:** No Way!

**Author: ****2Whitechan**

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basuke _© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **but this fanfic actually **mine**. Don't plagiat my fanfic, or you would know the consequences.

**Warnings: OOC**, **Typo**, **bad story**,** super duper abal/?****, AU!, **

**Main ca****st: Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki**

* * *

No Way!

"Berisik! Tak bisakah kau diam sebentar saja, Kise!"

"Mou, aku kan hanya bertanya Aominecchi!"

"Kau tau, Kau seperti ibu-ibu cerewet yang selalu menanyai anaknya tentang hobi, sekolah dan segalanya!"

"..."

Pemuda bersurai biru tua itu menggaruk kepalanya –walau sebenarnya tidak gatal- kenapa pemuda pirang ini gampang sekali ngambek? Oh ayolah, seharusnya dia tau kalau pemuda biru tua itu bukan tipe orang yang suka diganggu oleh pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu, maksudku bagaimana jika seorang pemuda yang tidak tertarik dengan apapun yang bersifat 'romantis' ditanyai dengan pertanyaan "Kalau Aominecchi bertemu Mai-chan, apa kau akan meninggalkanku ssu?" Dan Aomine tau, pemuda berwajah manis itu menginginkan jawaban yang romantis, tapi apa daya, otaknya tak mampu merangkai kata-kata dan lagi kenapa kekasih manisnya itu selalu membandingkan dirinya dan Mai-chan? Wajarkan jika Aomine menyukai wanita berdada besar itu, toh dia juga masih suka wanita –walau dia sekarang menjalin hubungan dengan Kise yang notabene adalah seorang lelaki-.

"Oy Kise-"

"Maaf Aominecchi, aku mau ke toilet dulu."

"...Hoy dengar-"

Sebelum Aomine selesai berbicara, Kise sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Aomine berulang kali memanggil nama pemuda beriris madu itu namun nihil, dia tetap tak mau menoleh ke belakang, malah dia mempercepat jalannya.

"Kise!"

Aomine berlari menuju Kise, dengan cekatan dia menarik tangan Kise dan membuat pemuda madu itu berhadapan dengan pemuda berkulit eksotis itu.

"Hoy, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Aomine terkejut saat melihat iris madu Kise mulai mengeluarkan air,  
Kise menangis.

"Kise.."

"Gomene hiks.."

Kise menghapus air matanya dengan lengannya, sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur ehm..sekarang wajah Kise sangat menggemaskan, wajahnya yang semula berwarna putih sekarang berwarna merah merona, Bibir plumnya terbuka-menutup karena mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan isakan kecil, oh, rasanya Aomine ingin mencium bibir plum merah muda milik pemuda yang sudah 6 bulan berpacaran dengannya itu.

"Sudahlah jangan menangis.., kau terlihat menggo- maksudku kau terlihat ehm..jelek saat menangis.."

"Hiks..tapi Aominecchi tidak bisa memilih aku atau Mai-chan, berarti kau tak sepenuhnya mencintaiku ssu!"

"Bukan begitu ehm..aku bingung menjelaskannya.."

"Benarkan! Aominecchi tak mencintaiku! Hiks.., kalau Aominecchi tak mencintaiku lebih baik kita pu-"

'Brakk!'

Aomine menarik Kise dan mendorongnya ke dinding, sekarang Kise bisa merasakan kalau tubuhnya dihimpit oleh tubuh besar Aomine. Lihat, bahkan sekarang Kise merasakan deru nafas hangat berada di sekitar tengkuk lehernya.

" .."

"Baiklah akan aku beritahu jawabannya, tapi jangan harap aku akan mengulangi jawabanku."

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, aku menyukai Mai-chan hanya karena dia cantik dan berdada besar, tapi kalau kau, aku menyukai semua hal dalam dirimu, termasuk semua kekuranganmu..."

'_Blush!'_

Dan rona pipi Kise makin berwarna merah pekat seperti tomat yang baru matang.

"Aominecchi kau membuatku malu ssu~!"

Kise menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, Aomine tersenyum kecil, tangan besarnya mulai mengacak-acak surai madu Kise.

"Oi Kise."

"Hm~?"

"Karena pertanyaanmu membuatku kesal jadi.."

"Jadi apa ssu?"

"Kau harus menerima 'hukuman'nya Kise~"

Mata Kise langsung membulat, melihat posisinya dan Aomine saat ini bisa dikatakan sudah level 'awas' tingkat 3, sirine bahaya mulai berbunyi dalam otak Kise, dia harus cepat kabur atau...

Suatu **hal buruk** akan menimpa dirinya.

"Aominecchi lepaskan aku! Kelas sebentar lagi dimulai ssu~! Hari ini pelajaran Kitazawa sensei! Aku tak mau dihukum lari keliling lapangan sepak bola karena telat ssu~!"

"Hey, jika menurutmu ada singa kelaparan yang sudah menemukan mangsanya apa mungkin dia akan melepaskan mangsanya begitu saja, eh?"

"Ahomine! Lepas-"

Sebelum Kise berhasil meneruskan perkataannya, bibir Aomine sudah berhasil menempel pada bibir plum yang sudah sejak tadi ingin ia kecup.

"!"

"Baiklah itu saja 'hukuman' dariku."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Kau meminta lebih?"

"Ahominecchi no Hentai!"

* * *

"Kise-chin, Mine –chin kau berutung, Kitazawa-sensei tak masuk hari ini, jadi kau tak dihukum."

Sesosok mahluk raksasa dengan rambut ungu berdiri di hadapan Kise dan Aomine, sekotak snack berwarna ungu tengah dipeluknya dengan erat-seolah-olah tak mau dilepaskan- dasar raksasa pecinta maibou.

"Benarkah itu Murasakicchi?! Hwaa~aku senang sekali ssu~!"

"Sudah kubilang kan, lebih baik kita lanjut-"

"Diam Baka! Aho! Hentai! Erominecchi!"

"Oh ya, Aka-chin menyuruh berkumpul sepulang sekolah nanti.**'Jika kalian terlambat, maka besok orang tua kalian akan menangis didepan makam kalian dengan gunting merah tertancap di atasnya.' **begitu katanya."

" H'hai!"

'_Akasicchi hidoi ssu!_'

'_Cih, sepertinya jika masih sayang nyawa sepertinya hari ini aku tak boleh tak mau mati sia-sia karena terlambat latihan._'

* * *

Jam, menit dan detik telah berlalu, tak terasa waktu telah berlalu. Kise mulai membereskan buku-bukunya dan bergegas pergi menuju lapangan basket. Namun sepertinya ada yang kurang, pemuda yang merangkap sebagai model majalah remaja itu mulai mengingat-ingat sesuatu, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting atau mungkin bisa disebut seseorang yang berharga.

"Oh ya! Aominecchi kemana ssu?"

Kise mulai mencari Aomine, dari kelas 3-1 sampai kelas 3-6, lapangan sepak bola, halaman sekolah, sampai gudang olahraga namun sampai sekarang dia masih belum menemukan Aomine. Sampai akhirnya dia masuk ke toilet laki-laki.

"Oh Kise."

"...Aku mencarimu dari tadi ternyata kau di sini ssu."

"Ya, aku dan Murasakibara bergegas menuju ke lapangan basket, kupikir tadi kau sudah duluan."

"Hm, ayo ssu."

Aomine dan Murasakibara berjalan di depan Kise, mata elang pria bertubuh raksasa itu menatap Kise tajam. Sepertinya raksasa berambut ungu ini merasa ada yang janggal dengan pria manis yang berjalan di depannya sekarang ini.

"Mine-chin, kau tak lihat ada yang aneh dengan Kise-chin?"

"Hm? Memang apanya yang aneh?"

"Tidak jadi."

Murasakibara hanya bisa menghela nafas dan memakan Maibounya lagi dan lagi, sepertinya hanya snack berwarna ungu dengan gambar kucing seperti doraemon yang bisa menenangkan pikiran sang raksasa yang tinggi badannya mencapai 202 cm itu.

"Murasakibaracchi cepat sedikit jalannya, jangan makan Maibou terus ssu."

"Benar apa kata Kise! Lihat! Jika kau memakan snack itu terus tinggimu bisa sampai 3 meter Murasaki!"

"Mine-chin, memang maibou mengandung kalsium?"

"Err...tidak sih, tapi tetap saja Maibou bisa membuatmu bertambah tinggi seperti monster!"

"Aku tidak heran kalau ternyata nilai ulangan biologi Mine-chin selalu dapat 10."

"Apa kau mengataiku bodoh?! Monster maniak snack?!"

Selagi mereka bertengkar, mereka tak melihat Kise tengah tersenyum sedih menatap mereka. Kise menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, iris madunya mulai berkaca-kaca, namun dia langsung mengusap-usap mata madunya dengan lengannya.

"Kise-chin kenapa?"

"Eh? Aku tidak apa kok ssu."

"Kise-chin cemburu ya?"

"Tidak kok ssu! Aku masih normal! Aominecchi dan Murasakibaracchi kan seme! Gak mungkin kan seme makan seme?"

Aomine dan Murasakibara hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban yang terdengar sedikit mengandung makna 'ambigu' tersebut, Aomine langsung mengapit kepala Kise dengan lengannya.

"Lebih baik kita cepat ke lapangan, daripada kita dibunuh psikopat bermata belang itu."

"Kata-kata Mine-chin benar Kise-chin."

"Baiklah ayo ssu."

* * *

"Kalian lama sekali, kalau telat sedetik saja..."

"Maka kepala kalian akan terpisah dari tubuh kalian, mengerti Atsuhi, Ryouta, Daiki?"

"Ha'i Akashi/Akasicchi/Aka-chin..."

"Dan sekarang cepat latihan."

Sebelum mereka bertiga beranjak pergi, Akashi memegang dagunya dan memikirkan sesuatu, sesuatu yang bisa menyiksa 3 pemuda bertubuh tinggi nan tampan itu (minus Kise karena wajah Kise cantik/?).

"Mm..karena kalian terlalu lama, maka kuberi kalian makanan pembuka, lari keliling lapangan 10 kali."

"Eh?"

"Cepat, atau-"

"Ha'i!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi ketiga remaja itu langsung berlari memutari lapangan dengan cepat, daripada mati karena dibunuh akashi, lebih baik mati karena lari mengelilingi lapangan, lebih elite dan lebih jantan.

* * *

Setelah latihan 'Neraka' Akashi selesai, Kise dan Aomine berjalan lemas menuju rumah mereka masing-masing, wajah mereka terlihat pucat dan mata mereka terlihat sayu, oh dan jangan lupakan kaki mereka yang penuh dengan plester-karena beberapa kali terpleset saat lari-.

Dan kini, sampailah mereka di perempatan yang memisahkan rumah Kise dan Aomine. Rumah Aomine belok ke kiri, sedangkan rumah Kise belok ke kanan.

"Aominecchi sampai jumpa besok!"

"Sampai jumpa."

Belum sampai Aomine melangkahkan kakinya, Kise berteriak dengan keras.

"Aku mencintaimu Aominecchi!"

Dan Kise berlari kencang setelah mengatakan itu, dia tak bisa menutupi wajahnya yang memerah karena telah mengucapkan hal seperti itu di muka umum. Tapi sekali lagi mereka beruntung, jalanan sepi, hanya ada Aomine, Kise dan segerombolan anak kecil yang berlari-larian sambil tertawa keras-dan itu menjadi poin positif bagi Aomine karena dengan itu teriakan Kise jadi tak terlalu terdengar-.

"Cih dasar bodoh."

Dan rona merah mulai tampak pada pemuda berkulit eksotis bernama lengkap Aomine Daiki itu. Tanpa ia sadari, Kise tersenyum kecut melihat punggung Aomine yang makin menjauh.

'_Aominecchi, aku tak akan mengecewakanmu!'_

_'Aku akan berusaha! Lihat saja besok!'_

**TBC**

**Moshi-moshi! Ini ff pertama gua dalam bidang yaoi/? Maaf kalo agak canggung .**

**Buat senpai-senpai semua mohon bimbingannya *bows* kritik dan saran kalian sangat membantu!**

**Jadi mohon RnR ya semua readers **

**arigachuuu~**


	2. Chapter 2

No Way!

**Title:** No Way!

**Author: ****2Whitechan**

**Disclaimer: **_Kuroko no Basuke _© **Tadatoshi Fujimaki **but this fanfic actually **mine**. Don't plagiat my fanfic, or you would know the consequences.

**Warnings: OOC**, **Typo**, **bad story**,** super duper abal/?****, AU!, **

**Main ca****st: Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki**

* * *

**No Way!**

Angin berhembus melewati trotoar jalan, seorang pemuda berwajah tampan –menjurus ke manis berjalan dengan ekspresi wajah datar, mata baby bluenya menatap buku yang sedari tadi ia baca, buku biologi.

"Hm.., lebih baik aku menanyakan ini pada Akashi-kun saja."

Saat iris baby blue mendongak ke atas, dia baru menyadari bahwa seorang Kise Ryouta tengah berjalan di depannya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Ohayou Kise-kun."

"Ohayou."

Kuroko menatap datar Kise. Walau wajah Kuroko terlihat datar namun otaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu, sejak kapan Kise tak mengggunakan suffix 'ssu'nya lagi?

"Kise-kun kau tak salah makan kan pagi ini?"

"Tidak kok Kuroko-kun."

Sekarang Kuroko makin merasa aneh, sejak kapan Kise memanggilnya Kuroko-kun? Bukannya setiap orang yang dekat dengannya selalu diberikan tambahan 'cchi' di belakang namanya?

"Kise-kun, tumben sekali kau tak memakai suffix 'ssu' dan 'cchi'."

"..."

"Kise-kun?"

"Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pergi ke sekolah, daripada nanti telat."

* * *

"Ohayou Kise-kun~!"

"Ohayou."

"Eh?"

"Kise-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, hehehe."

"Tapi bukannya biasanya kau berkata 'Ohayou fanscchi!' atau 'Wah,hari ini fanscchi terlihat bersemangat ssu!'bukannya seperti biasa kau seperti itu?"

"..."

Kise berlalu pergi meninggalkan fans-fansnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Seperti seorang anak ayam yang mengikuti induknya dari belakang, mereka mengikuti Kise dari belakang, wajah Kise masih terlihat murung, tak terlihat aura-aura ceria dari wajah Kise seperti biasanya, yang ada hanya aura-aura suram yang terpancar dari wajah model tampan nan imut ini.

* * *

"Ohayou Kise-chin."

"Ohayou."

Murasakibara hanya diam sambil memakan maibounya, kunyahan demi kunyahan dia masih belum menyadari bahwa ada yang berubah dengan Kise. Setelah 5 menit berlalu, dia baru menyadari ada yang aneh dengan Kise, dengan ekspresi datar dia berkata pada Kise,

"Kise-chin aneh."

"Aneh apanya Murasaibara-kun?"

"Dimana suffix 'ssu' dan 'cchi'mu?"

"..."

Kise hanya menghela nafas, kemudian dia duduk di bangkunya, mata madunya menatap Murasakibara sedih, melihat dari pandangannya, pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kise. Seorang Murasakibara Atsuhi yang hanya memikirkan makan, makan dan makan saja bisa mengetahui bahwa ada yang berbeda dari pemuda yang memiliki zodiak gemini ini, berarti benar ada yang tidak beres dari Kise.

"Yo! Kise!"

Aomine merangkul pundak Kise, dua telapak tangannya memegang pipi Kise, dia mencubitnya pelan – berharap Kise akan merengek seperti biasanya.

"Ohayou Aomine-kun."

"... Hah?"

"Apanya yang 'hah'?"

Aomine melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Kise yang sedikit chubby, iris biru gelapnya menatap iris madu Kise dengan tajam. Biasanya, saat Aomine menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam begini, Kise langsung memalingkan wajahnya dan berkata " kenapa ssu?", namun kenapa sekarang dia hanya menatap datar seperti Kuroko? Atau mungkin Kuroko menulari virus datarnya pada Kise? –lupakan kalimat terakhir.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Aomine-kun."

"Tapi kenapa–"

"Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8 tepat, lebih baik kau duduk di kursimu sekarang. Nijimura-sensei sebentar lagi pasti datang."

"Kise, kau–"

"Baik, sekarang semuanya kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing. Pelajaran sejarah jepang akan segera di mulai."

Mau tidak mau, Aomine harus kembali ke tempat duduknya, tempat duduknya berada di pojok kanan belakang, sedangkan tempat duduk Kise berada di bangku ke dua dari depan. Jarak yang cukup jauh untuk bisa berkomunikasi, apalagi pagi ini Kise bertingkah seakan-akan dia tak peduli dengan Aomine, Aomine hanya bisa mendecih dan menendang mejanya kesal.

"Sial.."

* * *

"Psst..Midorima..!"

"Midorima!"

"Midori–"

"Berisik nanodayo!"

Pemuda bersurai hijau yang gemar sekali membuka ramalan oha–asa itu mulai memperlihatkan perempatan di pelipisnya. Bagaimana tidak? Saat ini tengah berlangsung pelajaran sejarah jepang, dan sensei yang mengajarnya adalah Nijimura–sensei yang terkenal kejam, sekali dia melihat anak didiknya mengobrol di tengah pelajarannya, dia langsung menyuruh anak itu membersihkan toilet selama seminggu!

"Kau pasti melihat ramalan Oha–asa kan pagi ini?"

"Tentu saja! Memang kenapa nanodayo?"

"Apa ini hari buruk bagi virgo?"

"Hm, kalau menurut ramalan Oha–asa hari ini, orang berzodiak virgo harus bisa memeras otaknya sedikit untuk bisa memperoleh keberuntungan dan lucky itemnya adalah...otak dan pikiran?"

"Apa kau baru saja mengataiku bodoh?!"

"Ssst! Nijimura sensei bisa mendengarnya _baka_!"

"Gomene, lalu bagaimana dengan err.. gemini?"

"Menurut ramalan Oha–asa hari ini, orang berzodiak gemini mendapat peringkat kedua setelah libra untuk hal keberuntungan dan lucky itemnya adalah boneka beruang hitam dengan mata bulat nanodayo."

"Oh, souka.. "

"Kenapa hari ini kau bertanya tentang Oha–asa tumben sekali nanodayo."

Aomine menggaruk kepalanya, iris biru gelapnya menatap Kise. Sekarang ia sedang mencatat catatan yang dituliskan Nijimura sensei di papan tulis. Ekspresi wajahnya tak berubah, wajahnya tetap datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Tidak apa."

"Pasti ada sesuatu antara kau dan Kise nanodayo?"

"Cih, _urrusai!_"

* * *

"Kise, ayo main one-on-one!"

"Maaf Aomine-kun, aku sedang tak ada mood bermain one-on-one hari ini."

Tanpa babibu lagi, Aomine menarik tangan Kise kasar, Kise merintih kesakitan namun Aomine tak menggubrisnya, dia malah membawa Kise ke atap sekolah.

"Kau, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu hah? Kenapa kau seperti menghindariku? Bersikap dingin padaku? Kenapa?!"

"Sakit! Lepaskan Aomine-kun!"

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku!"

"... Aku tidak menghindarimu! Aku tidak bersikap dingin padamu!"

Aomine mendorong tubuh Kise ke tembok di sebelahnya, matanya menatap tajam Kise, sedikit demi sedikit wajah Aomine maju mendekati wajah Kise.

10 cm..

5 cm..

3 cm..

1cm..

0,5 c–

Brakk!

Kise mendorong tubuh Aomine keras sehingga membuat Aomine jatuh terduduk, keringat mengalir di pelipis kanan Kise, nafasnya terengah-engah karena ketakutan. Aomine tak juga berdiri, dia masih tetap duduk termenung sambil menundukkan wajahnya.

" -kun.."

"..."

" -kun gomene, ayo ku bantu berdiri."

"Kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"Eh?"

"Apa sekarang ada orang lain di hatimu kecuali **aku**?"

"!"

"Jika memang begitu, ya sudah."

Dengan wajah tertekuk, Aomine berjalan pelan meninggalkan Kise yang masih kaget. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut karena amarah, hatinya sakit, sakit sekali seperti dihunus pedang berulang-ulang. Dia tak berani menatap belakang, dia belum siap menerima jawaban dari Kise.

Kise tercengang, sekarang dia takut. Takut karena Aomine akan berpaling darinya, takut karena Aomine akan meninggalkannya, takut karena...

Aomine akan membencinya..

"Aominecchi! Tunggu!"

Mata Aomine melebar saat Kise memeluknya dari belakang, Kise memeluknya erat, Aomine merasa punggungnya basah, Kise menangis. Tubuh mungil model yang sedang naik daun ini bergetar karena bibirnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan isakan-isakan kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu ssu! Aku melakukan ini karena mencintaimu!"

Ucap Kise dengan suara seraknya, kristal-kristal bening tak henti-hentinya jatuh dari mata madu Kise, kristal itu terus menetes sehingga membasahi pipi Kise dan seragam Aomine.

"Apa maksudmu..?"

"Aominecchi aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Murasakicchi!"

_Flashback_

"Yo, Mine-chin."

"Ah kau.."

Aomine menatap Murasakibara dengan pandangan malas, Murasakibara memakan maibounya dan bertanya,

"Kau kenapa Mine-chin? Sepertinya sedang stress."

"Cih, begitulah."

"Oh ya, apa kau tak jijik memakan Maibou di dalam toilet seperti ini?"

"Mau dimana saja rasa maibou tak berubah jadi aku tak jijik."

"Sou.."

"Oy, menurutmu sikap Kise yang terlalu kekanakan itu menganggu tidak?"

"Mm..sedikit."

"Kau tau aku sedikit terganggu karenanya, sedikit-sedikit ngambek, cemburu, kau tau aku lelah menghadapi tingkahnya yang kekanakan itu."

"Hm..tapi itu kan ciri khas Kise-chin."

"Maksudku, aku sedikit malu saat dia memanggil setiap orang dengan sapaan 'cchi' atau 'ssu'nya itu terlihat terlalu manja, cih. Aku benci itu."

"Nyam..nyam…nyam..oh ya tumben Kise-chin tak bersamamu?"

"Dia pasti sudah duluan ke lapangan basket, ayo kita pergi."

"Hm.."

_End Flashback_

"Hiks..karena itu aku mengubah semuanya, aku berusaha tak memakai suffix 'cchi' atau 'ssu' ku lagi hiks..agar kau tak merasa risih.."

"…."

" –eh maksudku Aomine ku–"

Aomine mencium bibir Kise lembut, mata Kise membulat namun setelah itu, Kise memejamkan matanya erat-erat, ia menikmati saat-saat seperti ini, saat-saat Aomine mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kise."

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Aominecchi."

Aomine menghapus lelehan air mata yang masih berjatuhan di pipi Kise, lalu ia mengacak-acak rambut Kise sambil tertawa lebar.

"Mou, hentikan! Rambutku bisa berantakan Aominecchi!"

"Maafkan aku.."

Aomine memeluk Kise, kenapa dia bisa sebodoh itu? Kenapa dia bisa kesal pada sikap kekasihnya yang manis ini? Dia hampir membuat dirinya kehilangan sosok asli pemuda yang ia cintai itu.

"Berjanjilah padaku,"

"Jangan pernah merubah sikapmu lagi, aku tak mau lagi kehilangan sosok asli mu Kise.."

"Hm! Aku tak akan merubahnya lagi! Aku sayang Aominecchi~!"

Kise menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Aomine, sekarang dua sejoli ini sudah bersatu kembali, dan bisa di lihat, seulas rona tipis mulai tampak pada pipi Aomine. Pemandangan yang sangat langka, hari ini benar-benar hari keberuntungan Kise dan Aomine, sepertinya setelah ini Aomine akan berterima kasih pada Midorima.

END

* * *

**P.S:**

**Gomene..**

**Ini FF bahasanya amburadul banget, **

**Maklum, baru newbie**

**Kise ama Aominenya kayaknya OOC banget T^T **

**Gomene kalau banyak kekurangan … T^T  
**

**Makasih buat yang udah ngeripiu, arigatou banget :)  
**

**Boleh minta reviewnya lagi? Arigachuu~ :9**


End file.
